A goal of user-interactive computer software is "user friendliness", which that the software should be easy to understand and use. In the most general sense, software includes the instructional materials and documentation for computer programs, as well as the programs themselves.
For purposes of evaluating the user friendliness of software, it is often desirable to know the sequence and timing of the user's activities. These activities are compiled in a user activity log for subsequent analysis.
An example of using an activity log is obtaining timing and efficiency data when making design designs. A prototype might be set up with a keyboard selection system for one test, and a mouse-based selection system for another test. The event log can be examined to determine which selection system is easiest to use.
Another example of using an activity log is for comparing a user's actions against a targeted sequence of events. If instructional materials are being evaluated, judgments about the effectiveness of the materials can be made by comparing an event log against a target sequence of events.
One of the traditional methods for obtaining an activity log is using videotape to observe the actions of the user. A disadvantage of this method is that, after the video is taken it must be observed and processed for purposes of documenting the user's actions. It is difficult to accurately collect all actions, such as mouse clicks and key presses, and relate them to time.
Other methods collect information by intercepting keyboard or mouse signals before they are processed by the computer system or by the application program. A disadvantage of this method is that the data does not include contextual information. For example, a keystroke capture item might indicate that the letter "p" was pressed but would not provide information about whether the user was selecting a menu item or entering text.
A need exists for a method of providing a meaningful record of user activity. Ideally, the method should create the record in real-time, as the user interacts with the computer system, without the need for post-use processing.